Valkyon Cytaty
Valkyon/Cytaty odcinek 2 Nevra: Tak, ona jest raczej słodka! Valkyon: Cóż, to człowiek... Może być używana jako przynęta w niektórych misjach. Gardia: (J-Ja mogą być wykorzystywana jako co?) Ezarel: A jeśli to nie jest przypadek, to zawsze możemy zostawić ją w lesie. Valkyon: Jeśli nie zostanie wcześniej zjedzona. Kero: A-Ale.... Gardia: (Czy oni są świadomi tego, że słyszę wszystko, co mówią?) odcinek 8 Gardia: Valkyon, to ty. Valkyon: Byłaś zobaczyć się z Miiko? Gardia: Tak. Valkyon: Super. Gardia: ... Valkyon: ... Gardia: No dobrze... Valkyon: ... Jeśli nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia. Gardia: (Poszedł sobie… ale postanowiłam go dogonić.) Gardia: Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać, znaleźć coś wspólnego... Gardia: ... Jak podczas twojej rozmowy z Ykhar. Valkyon: Znamy się już jakiś czas. A jeśli to może cię uspokoić, to ona mówi więcej niż ja. Valkyon: Więc, o czym chciałabyś pomówić? Gardia: Nie wiem... możemy omówić fakt, że oboje mamy nieokreśloną rasę. Valkyon: Jak chcesz, ale co chciałabyś wiedzieć? Gardia: Dlaczego jest tak, że nie możemy określić naszych ras? To pytanie może wydawać się głupie, ale naprawdę mnie to ciekawi... Valkyon: To pytanie ma swoje uzasadnienie. Gardia: Nie ma bardziej "dogłębnego" testu? Valkyon: Na przykład co? Gardia: No nie wiem... W moim świecie, za pomocą badania krwi można znaleźć prawie wszystkie informacje o jakiejś osobie, jej płeć, kolor oczu, określić geny rodziny tej osoby... można ustalić ojcostwo mężczyzny dzięki jego krwi. Więc zastanawiam się, czy jeśli porównamy moją krew z krwią innego faery, to czy coś by to dało? Valkyon: To dobry pomysł, ale to się nie uda. Gardia: Tak? Szkoda... Miałam nadzieję, że uda nam się dzięki temu wykluczyć kilka możliwości. Valkyon: Na przykład jakich? Gardia: Mogłabym spróbować zrobić kilka testów z rasami, które są już obecne w centrali, jak wampiry, elfy... ogry. Valkyon: Boisz się, że okażesz się być pół ogrem? Gardia: Nie to, żeby przeszkadzało mi jedzenie dzieci, ale... Valkyon: Hej hej, chyba jednak trochę tak? Gardia: No trochę. Valkyon: Może byłabyś już drugim wyjątkiem od reguły? Gardia: To prawda, że nigdy nie widziałam, by Jamon jadł dzieci, to dobrze! Ale, cóż... W moim świecie jest o tym tak wiele opowieści. Nie mogę uwierzyć, by były to tylko pogłoski! Valkyon: Wyobrażam to sobie, istnieje również wiele plotek odnośnie twojego świata. Gardia: Co na przykład? Valkyon: Jedna mówi, że wysłaliście ludzi na księżyc. Gardia: To prawda! Valkyon: ... (:O) Gardia: Wy... Wy nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiliście? Valkyon: Nie... nie mamy możliwości, aby zajść tak wysoko. Uważam, że to... imponujące. Gardia: Ha ha, jeśli chcesz, mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko, co wiem na ten temat. Valkyon: Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale może później... Trochę długo cię tu już zatrzymuję. Gardia: Nie mam wiele do zrobienia. Valkyon: A raport? Gardia: (CHOLERA, Zupełnie zapomniałam!) Masz rację... Valkyon: Idź już. Porozmawiamy o tym później. odcinek 9 Valkyon: Ezarel, lepiej idź poszukać swojego partnera.. Zamiast mi tu bajerować moją partnerkę. '--' Valkyon: No tak, próba utopienia się to wcale nie była głupota. Gardienne: Hej! To nie fair, nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie! Valkyon: Ha ha! Gardienne: Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem jeszcze gorszy niż Ezarel. Valkyon: Wszyscy mają mentora. Gardienne: (Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Valkyona, który szkoli Ezarela w sztuce ciętej riposty, kpin i sarkazmu. To po prostu nie do pomyślenia.) Valkyon: Mam duże poczucie humoru. Gardienne: Och, w to nie wątpię... Ale Ezarel też ma niczego sobie. Valkyon: Czasami uczeń przewyższa mistrza... odcinek 11 Gardia: (Podbiegłam i skoczyłam w jego ramiona... to było coś bardziej jak odruch.) Gardia: (Czuję jak jego ramiona zacieśniają się wokół mnie.) Gardia: (Boże, już żałuję tego, co właśnie zrobiłam.) Gardia: (Zaczęłam się od niego odsuwać...) Valkyon: Gardienne? Gardia: Valkyon... ja... przepraszam... Valkyon: ... Gardia: (Przechylił głowę na bok, uśmiechając się w kącikach ust.) Gardia: (Umrę ze wstydu!) Gardia: (Nie umiem rozgryźć co myśli.) Valkyon: ... Gardia: Nie powinnam była, przepraszam... To było pod wpływem emocji. Valkyon: Nie obwiniaj się, jestem naprawdę poruszony twoją reakcją, nawet jeśli nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony... Gardia: (Wygląda na tak samo zawstydzonego jak ja.) Valkyon: Cieszę się, że tak zrobiłaś. Gardia: Naprawdę? Valkyon: Tak, bardzo miło było mieć cię w ramionach. Gardia: ... Valkyon: Ech, to nie to miałem na myśli... Valkyon: Wybacz mi... muszę iść odłożyć moje rzeczy. Gardia: (Odszedł, nie patrząc na mnie.) odcinek 13 Valkyon: Znowu bransoletka z kwiatów? Floppy... Przestań mi je przynosić. Ja nie noszę takich rzeczy. Valkyon: Proszę, odnieś to tam, gdzie to znalazłaś. Gardia: Co się stało z Floppy? Nie przynosi ci tego, czego chcesz? Valkyon: Nie do końca... ma obsesję na punkcie bransoletek z kwiatów. Nie wiem, skąd ona je bierze, ale ciągle mi je przynosi. Valkyon: Mam więcej maany niż mi potrzeba, więc wolę, żeby odniosła to na miejsce. Nie chcę ich sprzedawać Gardia: Następnym razem możesz mi jedną dać! Valkyon: Hmmm. To jest jakieś rozwiązanie. '--' Gardia: Co za niespodzianka, że cię tu widzę. Valkyon: '''Och, nie mógłbym przepuścić wieczoru z tobą. '''Gardia: '''Valkyon.. Cieszę się, że to mówisz. Twoja obecność tutaj to dla mnie ogromna radość. '''Valkyon: '''I vice versa. Przyszło sporo osób. Dla mnie nawet trochę za dużo. '''Gardia: '''Nie lubisz tłumów, co? '''Valkyon: '''Powiedzmy, że wolę spokojniejsze miejsca. odcinek 14 '''Valkyon: ... Gardia: Valkyon? W porządku? Valkyon: Tak, rozmyślałem... Gardia: Nie jesteś wściekły za bibliotekę? Valkyon: Nie, wszyscy popełniają błędy. Ja sam popełniłem liczne. Gardia: Ah tak? Jakiego rodzaju? Valkyon: Jesteś bardzo ciekawska. Gardia: To ty mi umieszczasz eliksir w ustach. Valkyon: Tsss. '--' Valkyon: Hmm... Mam złe przeczucia. Gardia: Dlaczego? Valkyon: Mam często problem wierzyć syrenom, szczególnie takim jak Enthraa. Gardia: To syrena? Bardzo różni się od Alajei. Valkyon: Nie są z tej samej gałęzi syren. Alajea jest bardziej powierzchniową syreną niż głębinową. Poza tym, nie ukrywam przed tobą, że jestem w małym konflikcie z Enthraą. Nie muszę być całkowicie obiektywny. Gardia: Dlaczego jesteście skłóceni? Valkyon: Nie wiem, jest coś, co mi się "nie podoba" w niej... ale nie umiałbym ci wyjaśnić, co. Gardia: Ah, rozumiem. Zdarza się. Nie możemy lubić całego świata. '--' Gardia: '''Będzie dobrze, Valkyon wie co robi. '''Mery: Tak, jest super silny! Gardia: (Czekaliśmy, wbrew nam, małą chwilę zanim nie wrócił... z matką Mery'ego na jednym z ramion. Zdaje się go szarpać dość brutalnie, ale Valkyon w ogóle nie reaguje.) Gardia: Valkyon? Valkyon: Nie chciała przyjść sama z siebie. Gardia: Wiesz, że ona jest w trakcie bicia cię tam na górze? Valkyon: Ah? Gardia: (O mój boże... Biedny Mery, który to widzi.) '-(Perspektywa Valkyona) ' Valkyon: '(Jej usta są takie delikatne...) '''Valkyon:('To dziwne, nie mam ochoty przestawać.) odcinek 15 '''Valkyon: Wiesz, co do tego przed chwilą, na plaży... Gardia: (Zaznaczył przerwę... bardzo długą przerwę.) Tak? Valkyon: Byliśmy zbyt powolni, by interweniować z Ezarelem i Ewelein... Kiedy była w trakcie wciągania cię do morza. Winię siebie za to. Powinienem był zareagować szybciej. Ale byłaś wybitną wojowniczką. Widzę, że twoje treningi przyniosły rezultaty, umiałaś doskonale się obronić. Valkyon: Myślę, że byłabyś ogromnym atutem dla mojej straży. '--' Valkyon: Mogę wejść? Ja... Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Gardia: Niby o czym? Valkyon: To, co mówiłaś na plaży. Więc? Gardia: Powiedz, co masz mi do powiedzenia, ale zostań przed drzwiami. Gardia: (Dał mi znak, że całkowicie rozumie mój wybór niewpuszczania go do środka.) Valkyon: Jestem sierotą. Gardia: '''Co? '''Valkyon: Chciałam powiedzieć... Nigdy nie poznałem swoich rodziców. Zmarli, gdy byłem mały. Przybyłem do K.G. razem z bratem, ale on też zmarł... Gardia: Dobrze... (Nie rozumiem do czego zmierza.) Valkyon: Gdy Lance zmarł spędziłem miesiąc zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Byłem zły na cały świat. Pytałem siebie, dlaczego śmierć zabrała jego, a nie mnie. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Od tamtej pory, obiecałem sobie, że będę najsilniejszy. Gardia: (Słuchałam go z uwagą.) Valkyon: Zacząłem nabierać dystansu i zamykać się na emocje. To dlatego jestem taki małomówny... Chyba... Gardia: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi to mówisz. Valkyon: Długo zastanawiałem się nad tym, co Ci zrobiłem... Przeze mnie straciłaś swoją rodzinę. Skazałem Cię na taki sam los jak mój. Teraz pamiętam ból jaki wtedy odczuwałem. Przepraszam Cię za wszystko. Valkyon: Przepraszam, że Cię skrzywdziłem... Nigdy nie powinienem był zmuszać Cię do tego pocałunku... To, co zrobiłem było obrzydliwe i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Gardia: "Zmuszać"? Valkyon... Ja się poczułam zaatakowana. Valkyon: Wiem. Rozumiem... Valkyon: '''Gardienne, czuję się okropnie przez to, co Ci zrobiłem. '''Gardia: (Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie przestawał mówić, a ja tylko słuchałam. Zazwyczaj jest na odwrót.) Valkyon: Chciałbym naprawić swoje błędy i sprawić, abyś była szczęśliwa. Nigdy nie chciałbym, żebyś ponownie przeze mnie cierpiała. Gardia: Skoro wiedziałeś, że będę cierpieć, to dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego?! Valkyon: Ja... Ja byłem głupi. Gardia: Cholernie! Gardia: (Nie wiem, co się stało, ale podeszłam do niego i go popchnęłam.) Gardia: (Byłam na niego tak wściekła. Jak mógł powiedzieć to wszystko z takim spokojem?!) Valkyon: Zrób to... Gardia: (Delikatnie złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyłożył je do swojej klatki piersiowej. Trzęsły mu się ręce.) Valkyon: Uderz mnie, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę... Nieważne czy mnie zranisz. To i tak byłoby niczym w porównaniu do tego, co ja Ci zrobiłem. Gardia: (Zaczęła mnie ogarniać fala sprzecznych emocji: gniew, smutek, litość... Sama już nie wiem, co mam myśleć.) Valkyon: Z pewnością nigdy nie zdołam odkupić wszystkich swoich przewinień, ale jeżeli mogę pomoc Ci poczuć się lepiej... To śmiało! Gardia: (Zatopiłam wzrok w jego oczach, aby zapamiętać ten moment, który z pewnością był kluczowy dla naszej dalszej relacji... Ale on nie przestał powtarzać, jak bardzo było mu przykro, a ja...) Gardia: (Chciałam jedynie, aby się zamknął.) Gardia: Z-Zamknij się... Przestań... (Mimowolnie zaczęłam walić go w tors. Valkyon nawet nie drgnął.) Gardia: '(Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. Nie mogłam ich powstrzymać, a to jeszcze bardziej mnie denerwowało.) '''Gardia: '(Im mocnej go biłam, tym bardziej płakałam.) '''Gardia: '''Valkyon, dlaczego? '''Valkyon: '''Gardienne, przepraszam. '''Gardia: '''Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? T-Ty zniszczyłeś mi życie... Ufałam Ci, a Ty wbiłeś mi nóż w plecy. Przez ciebie już nie istnieję! '''Gardia: (Biłam go tak długo, aż zaczęły boleć mnie pięści. Valkyon nie przestawał powtarzać jak bardzo było mu przykro i że wszystko naprawi...) Gardia: (Wydaje mi się, że część mnie mu wierzyła. Przestałam w niego walić i powoli uniosłam głowę.) Valkyon: Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, aby nigdy więcej Cię nie zranić. Będę Cię chronić. Oddam za ciebie swoje życie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Valkyon: Od teraz zawsze będę przy Tobie... odcinek 16 Valkyon: Cześć Gardienne. Valkyon: '''Nie kontynuujesz swoich badań? '''Gardia: Zrobiłam sobie krótką przerwę. Valkyon: W porządku, mam nadzieję, że robisz postępy. Gardia: Jakoś idzie. Valkyon: Wyobrażam sobie. W każdym razie nie wahaj się, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Chętnie ci pomogę. Gardia: Wiem i pomyślę o tym, dziękuję! Valkyon: A jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, chciałbym, żebyśmy spędzali więcej czasu razem. Valkyon: Chciałbym lepiej cię poznać Gardia: '''Też bym chciała lepiej cię poznać! '''Valkyon: N-Naprawdę? Valkyon: '''Myślałem, że powiesz, że trochę na to za wcześnie. '''Gardia: Tak to jest... Nadal czuję się źle przez to co się stało, ale mimo wszystko, chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś w głębi. Valkyon: Jestem wzruszony... Bardzo wzruszony. Valkyon: Powiedz mi, kiedy będziesz gotowa. Nieważne kiedy to nastąpi, będę u twego boku. Gardia: Dziękuję za starania, które dla mnie poczyniłeś, Valkyonie. Ciągle mam sporo żalu, ale poruszyło mnie to. Valkyon: '''Nie chcę cię okłamywać, ani krzywdzić Gardienne. '''Gardia: Wiem... ale będzie nam trzeba czasu, by wyzdrowieć... razem. Gardia: To co mi zrobiłeś... nie jest nieistotne. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę. Gardia: Jednak chciałabym wierzyć, że z czasem ból będzie malał. Valkyon: 'Jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, powiedz. '''Gardia: '(Podeszłam do niego i przyjacielsko położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu.) '''Gardia: '''Zrób to, co mi powiedziałeś i bądź u mojego boku... czas zrobi resztę. '''Gardia: (Wziął moją dłoń i ucałował ją.) Valkyon: Obiecuję. Gardia: '''(Słyszę bicie mojego serca... Chyba się rumienię...) '''Valkyon: Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Dobrego dnia. Gardia: 'Do zobaczenia! '--''' '''Valkyon: '''Gardienne, nie odchodź za daleko. Nie możemy się rozdzielać. '''Gardia: Nie martw się. Po prostu podążaj za mną. Valkyon: Próbuję, próbuję... Valkyon: Ale ty masz tyle energii! odcinek 17 Gardia: 'Chciałbyś być moim partnerem w tym biegu? '''Valkyon: '''Oczywiście. Mam nadzieję że na ciebie nie wpadnę. '''Gardia: '''Dlaczego miałbyś na mnie wpaść? '''Valkyon: '''Jestem bardzo duży, a ty dość mała. Możemy się o siebie potykać. '''Gardia: '''W takim razie uważaj na mnie, jeżeli upadniesz. '''Valkyon: '''Oczywiście. '''Gardia: '(Podeszliśmy do Purroy. Gdy zobaczyłam innych uczestników, zaczęłam się wahać.) 'Gardia: '(Było widać, że wszystkie pary są sobie bliskie. Przepraszająco spojrzałam na Valkyona.) 'Valkyon: '''Wszystko gra? '''Gardia: '''Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć, ale widać, że pozostali uczestnicy naprawdę chcą razem brać udział w tym biegu. I zastanawiam się, czy tak samo jest w twoim przypadku... '''Valkyon: '''Jak to? '''Gardia: '''Na pewno sprawi ci to przyjemność, jeżeli będziesz spędzać ze mną czas? A może robisz to dla mnie? Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać! W końcu aż tak dobrze się nie znamy! '''Valkyon: '''Gardienne, doceniam każdy z tobą spędzony moment. Może według ciebie byłem nieczuły albo niewystarczająco okazywałem swoje przywiązanie, ale naprawdę tak myślę. Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz. Mam zamiar korzystać z tej wspólnej chwili. '''Gardia: '(Podeszliśmy do Purroy, aby nas związał. Valkyon miał rację... Jest naprawdę strasznie duży. Musi biec pochylony, abyśmy nie stracili równowagi. Biedak.) 'Gardia: '(Widząc obawy w moich oczach, promiennie się do mnie uśmiechnął. Wtedy postanowiłam dać z siebie wszystko. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam, żeby był tak ekspresywny, jak dzisiaj.) 'Gardia: '(Oczywiście dobiegliśmy ostatni... Valkyon zaklną pod nosem.) 'Valkyon: '''Szkoda. Chciałem, żebyśmy wygrali ten bieg. '''Gardia: '''Tak bardzo mi przykro. Mam nadzieję, że nie bolą cię plecy. '''Valkyon: '''Nie, jestem twardy. '''Gardia: '''Dzięki, że na mnie uważałeś. '''Valkyon: '''To normalne. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... '''Gardia: '(Na nowo przyjaźnie się do mnie uśmiechnął. Wydaje się być tak szczery. To trafiło prosto do mojego serca.) '''Purroy: Zakochani, mam was rozwiązać? Gardia: 'Ech... (zaczerwieniłam się.) '--''' '''Leiftan: Może chciałabyś nic nie robić ze... Valkyon: Gardienne, szukałem cię... Mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkadzam. Gardia: Valkyonie, o co chodzi? Valkyon: Chciałem zapytać, czy zechciałabyś spędzić ze mną dzisiejszy wieczór. Leiftan: '''... '''Valkyon: Leiftan, powiedziałem coś nie tak? Leiftan: '''To trochę niezręczne, ale... właśnie zaproponowałem jej to samo. '''Valkyon: Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się Gardienne Leiftan: '''J-Ja.. Lubię spędzać z nią czas. '''Valkyon: '''No to jest nas dwóch. '''Gardia: (Ech... Nagle atmosfera zrobiła się bardzo oziębła.) Valkyon: Rozumiem. Przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłem. Życzę wam miłego wieczoru. Gardia: (Poszedł sobie rzucając Leiftanowi mroczne spojrzenie. O rany... Co to miało być?) Gardia: To było... Leiftan: '''Tak, dziwne. Nie wiedziałem, że Valkyon tak bardzo cię lubi. '''Gardia: Tak, zazwyczaj nie jest aż tak wylewny. Valkyon: Tak właściwie, to nie jest mi przykro, że wam przeszkodziłem. Gardia: (Ach! To znowu on.) Valkyon: I nie obchodzi mnie, że wcześniej ci coś zaproponował. Gardienne, naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś spędziła ze mną wieczór. Gardia: Valkyon, też chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Leiftan: '''Zgoda.. W takim razie może następnym razem. '''Gardia: Tak... Leiftan: '''...Miłego wieczoru. '''Valkyon: W takim razie idziemy na plażę! Gardia: Tylko chciałabym się wcześniej przebrać. Valkyon: Nie ma problemu. Widzimy się na miejscu za godzinę? Gardia: Dobrze! Do zobaczenia! (Poszedł sobie uśmiechając się.) '--' Valkyon: I tak mam już dużo blizn. Jedna więcej nie robi mi różnicy... Gardia: To prawda... Jak się ich nabawiłeś? Valkyon: To zależy od blizny... Wolisz chwalebne historie czy raczej żenujące...? Gardia: Obie. Chcę wszystko wiedzieć! Valkyon: Dobrze. Tych się nabawiłem podczas walki z ankou. Gardia: (Pokazał mi dwie blizny, które miał na brzuchu.) Valkyon: Dźgnął mnie w brzuch nożem z podwójnym ostrzem. Musiałem zostać dwa tygodnie w łóżku. Straciłem dużo krwi, ale na szczęście żaden ważny organ nie został uszkodzony. Gardia: To straszne... A ta? (Wskazałam na ledwo widoczną bliznę, która znajdowała się na jego szyi.) Valkyon: ... Gardia: To wstydliwa historia? Valkyon: Trochę... Ale jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć... To niezbyt chwalebna pamiątka, po moim dawnym podboju miłosnym. Gardia: Domyślam się, że podobało ci się to, co zrobiła? (Nie byłam w stanie ukryć zazdrości.) Valkyon: Sam akt nie był nieprzyjemny... Ale uważam, że znamię jest trochę nieprzyzwoite. Gardia: Rozumiem... A tak właściwie, to miałeś dużo podbojów miłosnych? Valkyon: Co masz na myśli mówiąc "dużo"? Gardia: Chodziłeś już z kimś z K.G.? Valkyon: Hmm... Gardia: (Valkyon zaczął się zastanawiać i dowiedziałam się, że wielmożny pan był prawdziwym łamaczem serc. Kto by pomyślał? Zaskoczyło mnie to, że pomimo tak długiej listy, nigdy nie udało mu się pokochać żadnej z tych kobiet. I jak to sam stwierdził, to nie znaczy, że nie próbował.) Valkyon: To z pewnością dlatego, że nie trafiłem jeszcze na tą jedyną. Gardia: Naprawdę jej szukasz? Valkyon: Nie. odcinek 18 Gardia: Cześć, Valkyon! Valkyon: Gardienne! Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Byłem właśnie w trakcie myślenia sobie, że minęła chwila, odkąd nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu. Gardia: To prawda? Co za zbieg okoliczności! Valkyon: Całkowicie. Od tego, co wydarzyło się z Naytili: jej atak, jej schwytanie, później jej ucieczka... Muszę się wyspowiadać z tego, że nie widziałem wielu osób. Gardia: Jak to? Valkyon: Wiele zebrań, treningów, szkoleń... Nie miałem nawet minuty dla siebie... Gardia: Rozumiem. Zatem być może chcesz, żebym cię zostawiła? Valkyon: Nie! Zostań ze mną. Mówiłem ci to... nie mogłem zobaczyć się z nikim od paru dni, a twoja obecność jest daleka temu, by mi się nie podobać... Gardia: (Czułam, jak jego spojrzenie przewierca mnie na wylot i czułam się jak naelektryzowana.) Gardia: (Upojona, podeszłam do niego.) Floppy: Kyiii! Gardia: (Zaskoczyła mnie!) Valkyon: Co mi przyniosłaś? Floppy: Kyi kyi!!! Valkyon: Bransoletkę z kwiatów? Ale to jest dziesiąta w tym tygodniu... Odnieś to tam, gdzie to znalazłaś, zgoda? Gardia: (Uch... ja bym ją wzięła.) Przynajmniej przynosi ci rzeczy... czasami mój nie przynosi mi nic. Valkyon: Powiedzmy, że gdyby nie chodziła kraść rzeczy innym, to by mi nie przeszkadzało. Gardia: Kraść?! Valkyon: Tak... Wczoraj wróciła cała dumna z kolczykami ze złota, które należały do Ewelein. Byłem dość zażenowany. Gardia: (To prawda, że nigdy nie zadałam sobie pytania o sposób, w jaki chowaniec mógł otrzymać wszystko, co mi przynosi...) Gardia: (Jak się okazuje, ukradł wszystko od uczciwych osób...) Valkyon: W porządku? Gardia: Tak, tak... (Uniknę dzielenia się z nim tego typu refleksją, to nie może go interesować. Lepiej zrobię, narzucając znów temat sprzed chwili!) Gardia: Mówiłeś o szkoleniach... szkoleniach z? Valkyon: Z walki, w istocie. Szkolę nowych żołnierzy. Po tym, co wydarzyło się z Naytili, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy dalecy bycia gotowymi w razie ataku. Absolutnie musimy się wzmocnić, jeśli chcemy spełnić obowiązek Straży Eel. Valkyon: Liczyłem przyjść zobaczyć się z tobą w najbliższych dniach, by przetrenować ciebie również. Wywarłaś spore wrażenie z Naytili i myślę, że masz potencjał, by stać się wspaniałą wojowniczką. Gardia: Naprawdę? Valkyon: Absolutnie. Gardia: Licz na mnie, że chwycę za broń, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował! Valkyon: Doskonale. ?: '''Valkyon? To ty? '''Valkyon: Tak, jestem tutaj. Karenn: Ach, doskonale. Szukałam cię. Miiko chce cię widzieć, powiedziała mi, by cię uprzedzić. Valkyon: Och. Gardia: Odpoczynek trwał krótko... Valkyon: Tak... do później. Gardia: (Na nowo, jego złotobrązowe spojrzenie spotkało moje. Dostrzegłam tam nutę frustracji, odbicie moich własnych uczuć.) Gardia: (Z Karenn, wymieniłyśmy współczujące spojrzenia. Wierzę, że ona dobrze widziała, ona również, że Valkyon potrzebował odpoczynku i wsparcia.) '--' Valkyon: (Gardienne idzie w moją stronę... jako że nasza poprzednia konwersacja nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, nie powinienem więc chyba być czuły i troskliwy wobec niej. Dalej Valkyon, myśl.) Valkyon: (Co Ezarel lub Nevra mogliby jej powiedzieć?) Valkyon: Oto i najbardziej inteligentna ze wszystkich. Valkyon: Czemu zawdzięcza - nędzny ignorant, którym jestem - zaszczyt twojej obecności? Valkyon: (To nie w moim zwyczaju, by zwracać się tak do kogoś. Mam nadzieję, że jestem dość przekonujący.) Gardia: Przyszłam się wytłumaczyć... Byłam podła wobec ciebie za... nic. Ta sytuacja mnie nie dotyczyła i nie powinnam była aż tak się angażować. Gardia: Dotyczyła tylko Yeu. Valkyon: Kim jest Yeu? (Chcę wiedzieć, kim jest ta kobieta, za którą mi się tak dostało.) Gardia: Młodą kobietą, którą potrąciłeś. Valkyon: Nie, to, to była Enessa i ona powiedziała mi, że nic jej nie zrobiłem. Gardia: Już ci to mówiłam, potrąciłeś Yeu, nie tę młodą kobietę. Valkyon: Ale kim jest Yeu? Gardia: Rha... ale! Odpuść. Valkyon: (Jestem idiotą! Powinienem był wejść w jej grę... zamiast ją atakować i zmuszać do powiedzenia mi, kim była ta kobieta.) Valkyon: (Muszę ją dogonić! Czuję, że nie wolno mi zostawić jej samej!) '--' Valkyon: Gardienne. Gardia: Cześć, Valkyon, masz się lepiej? Valkyon: Tak... i nie. Mam problem, by czuć się sobą od tego opętania. Na szczęście Ewelein powiedziała mi, że to nie powinno długo trwać. Ty nie masz tego wrażenia? Gardia: Tak, w zupełności. Wiesz, od czego to jest zależne? Valkyon: To z powodu energii, którą nam zostawili podczas opętania. Gardia: (To bez wątpienia z tego powodu śniłam równie intensywnie o Valkyonie... wreszcie, mam nadzieję.) Valkyon: Swoją drogą, co do plaży... Tego pocałunku, który wymieniliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że to nie przywołało ci złych wspomnień... jeśli tak jest, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Gardia: Sytuacja była zupełnie inna, więc cię o to nie winię, bądź spokojny. Valkyon: Dziękuję. Wiesz, ja... Gardia: (Zaznaczył pauzę przed wytłumaczeniem się kolejny raz.) Valkyon: Dusza Tinha. Ona była zamknięta w obrączce, jak ta tutaj. Nie masz przypadkiem takiej samej? Gardia: (Wręczył mi pierścień, który pokazał w trakcie spotkania w sali kryształu. Natychmiast przypomniałam sobie, że nosiłam ją na szyi. Od razu ją odczepiłam i mu wręczyłam.) Gardia: Znalazłam to, tak. (Podałam mu pierścień.) Trzymaj, to dziwaczne... można powiedzieć, że one... (Valkyon wziął pierścień i wpiął go w ten, który posiadał.) Valkyon: ...dopasowują się zupełnie jedna do drugiej. To był z pewnością pierścień Yeu. Jej dusza musiała tam znaleźć schronienie. To wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego zostałaś przez nią opętana... Ty, a nie inna. Gardia: Też tak myślę. Valkyon: Myślę, że powinnaś je zatrzymać. Gardia: (Wręczył mi pierścienie.) Valkyon: Nie powinny być rozdzielane. Gardia: Jesteś pewny? Nie powinniśmy ich oddać Miiko? Valkyon: Nie zawierają już żadnej mocy, nie przejmuj się tym. Gardia: Zgoda... odcinek 20 Gardia: (Noc jest taka piękna... Ołtarz jest piękny jak tonie w ciemności. Błyszczące świetliki nadają mu bajkowy wygląd.) Gardia: Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym przyszła? Valkyon: Chciałem cię tylko dla siebie. Gardia: N-naprawdę Valkyon: Tak. Valkyon: Gardienne... muszę ci coś wyznać: bardzo cię lubię. Gardia: C-co? Valkyon: Nie wiem czy to tylko fizyczne... Valkyon: Czy jeszcze we mnie są uczucia Tinha... nawet jeśli sam w to wątpię... Valkyon: Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że twoja obecność robi na mnie wrażenie. Gardia: Valkyon... też cię lubię. Gardia: (Podeszłam do niego, by go pocałować, ale on położył dłoń na moich ustach.) Valkyon: Nie... nie teraz. Gardia: Dlaczego? Skoro ty lubisz mnie, a ja ciebie? Valkyon: Ja... Ja nie chcę by... Gardia: By co? Valkyon: Nie chcę, by wszystko się zepsuło przez to, że coś zrobiliśmy za szybko. Valkyon: Wiesz, znałem mnóstwo kobiet... Gardia: (Zacisnęłam zęby. Nie za bardzo mam ochotę się o tym dowiadywać. Czy on naprawdę nie potrafi się powstrzymać, gdy coś mówi?) Valkyon: Ale tym razem... jest inaczej. Nie chcę, żebyś była jedynie kolejną twarzą w nocy. Gardia: Valkyon... Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłeś w poważnym związku? Valkyon: Nie, nigdy. Gardia: Och, rozumiem... Zatem zaczniemy powoli. Jednak ja... Gardia: (Zbliżyłam się do Valkyona i położyłam usta na jego.) Gardia: (Wreszcie odnalazłam smak jego słodkich ust... i chociaż byłam sfrustrowana, że nie mogłam ich więcej skosztować, uszanowałam jego prośbę.) Gardia: (Położył rękę na moich plecach i przygniótł mnie do siebie, niemal mnie miażdżąc. Jego gorące wargi, pieściły moje, kiedy jego język z pasją odkrywał wnętrze moich ust. Po chwili, po pierwszym pocałunku, skradł mi drugi, a potem odsunął się by spojrzeć na moją twarz.) Valkyon: Jesteś taka piękna. Gardia: (Przytulił mnie znowu.) Gardia: (Spędziliśmy sporą część wieczoru w swoich ramionach... Uwielbiałam każdy centymetr jego twarzy. Wymieniliśmy tylko kilka słów, nie potrzebowaliśmy rozmawiać... było nam po prostu dobrze razem.) Gardia: (Ziewnęłam, gdy poczułam zmęczenie.) Valkyon: Myślę, że powinniśmy iść już spać. Gardia: Też tak sądzę, ale nie chcę opuszczać twoich ramion. Valkyon: Możesz do nich wrócić, kiedy tylko zechcesz... kiedy będziemy w KG, będzie łatwiej. Gardia: Tak... kiedy będziemy w KG... '--' Gardia: No i dotarliśmy. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz wejść do środka? Valkyon: Mówiłem ci... nie chcę nic przyspieszać. Jednak skoro o to pytasz... tak, pragnę cię... ale chcę się przekonać, czy... czy to co jest między nami, działa także poza łóżkiem. Gardia: Nie przebierasz w słowach. Valkyon: Chcesz, żebym był bardziej subtelny? Gardia: Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne, przynajmniej jesteś uczciwy. Gardia: (Valkyon podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w usta. Złapałam go za kurtkę, by przedłużyć nasz pocałunek... i poczułam jak jego biodra napierają na mnie. Jego ręce zsunęły się na dół moich pleców i napięły się.) Gardia: (Valkyon natychmiast się ode mnie odsunął i rozłączył nasze usta.) Valkyon: Pójdę już... nie jestem pewien, czy w przeciwnym razie umiałbym się powstrzymać. Gardia: Dobrze... do zobaczenia. Gardia: (Wzięłam od niego ostatni pocałunek, tak namiętny jak tylko potrafiłam, a on się uśmiechnął, gdy wychodził.) Gardia: (Poszłam do łóżka z ciężkim sercem od mieszanych uczuć...) Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Hybrydy